fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament
Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament, often shortened to PA:WT, is a fighting game for the Nintendo Switch featuring the Pokédex Holders from the Pokémon Adventures manga series. The players take control of one of three Pokémon in a Pokédex Holder's team and are capable of switching from one Pokémon to another at will, which is the game's main gimmick. The game can be considered a spiritual successor to Pokkén Tournament, as it is a fighting game based on the Pokémon series just like Pokkén Tournament. Gameplay Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament's gameplay takes place on 2.5D fields where players take control of Pokémon that can move left or right, crouch, take a more upwards stance or jump. Each Pokémon also has 15 total attacks they are capable of executing; effectively, they can use three different types of attacks with different buttons, called Light Attacks, Heavy Attacks and Special Attacks: *'Light Attacks' are usually close-range attacks that are executed quickly and safely, but that do not deal much damage. *'Heavy Attacks' are strong close-range attacks that are useful for racking up damage, but that are slower and less safe than Light attacks. *'Special Attacks' are quirkier moves. They may be powerful projectiles, they may be able to inflict status effects, and so on. In addition, depending on your Pokémon's current Stance, they will use a different attack. There are five different stances, called Idle, Crouch, Stretch, Walk and Jump. Each stance has different attacks for each attack type, meaning that pressing the Weak Attack button while crouching will not have the same effect as pressing it when stretching up. Attacks used in the Walk stance are usually called "Dashing Attacks", while attacks used in the Jump stance are usually called "Aerial Attacks". Stretching attacks tend to be anti-air options. Also, Pokémon can shield themselves using one of the shoulder buttons. This will protect them from damage, but the shield is not hard to break and can be bypassed by certain moves, including most "command grabs". If a Pokémon's shield is broken, they will be left fully vulnerable for two seconds. However, one can use the shield in midair. Both the player and their foe have a health bar which is depleted when their Pokémon is hit. The goal of the game is to make that health bar empty. However, this is when the game's main gimmick comes in. The game's fighter system is not like other games in that you simply pick a character. Rather, you pick a Trainer, which has access to three different Pokémon. The trainer will follow their Pokémon in the background during the fight, and is able to switch them with another Pokémon at will, so long as the Pokémon is not currently attacking or being attacked. Each Pokémon has its own health bar. Depending on the game mode and the selected options for it, you may need to deplete a single Pokémon's health bar, you may need to deplete the health bar of two Pokémon or you may even need to deplete all three Pokémon's health bars. In addition, each Trainer has a Trainer Skill. This skill is activated with the shoulder button opposite to the Shield button. The skills have many different effects, although they usually support the Pokémon in a way or another. Some skills can only be activated once per battle, others may need to be charged, some may only be used at specific moments and so on. Game Modes World Tournament The titular World Tournament mode is the game's main mode. Trainers from around the world have been called into a large tournament, including a trainer of your choice. Every trainer has their own save data, which means you can experience this mode from the start with all trainers. Your chosen trainer is part of a large tournament and must progress to the World Tournament by beating multiple smaller tournaments first. Most trainers in these smaller tournaments are pre-set trainers with randomized Pokémon teams, although they will occasionally bump in a fellow Pokédex Holder, with special pre-battle dialogue to boot. There are 4 of these smaller-side tournaments, and each successive tournament has more trainers with better AI. You will then reach the World Tournament, which pits all of the Pokédex Holders against eachother. The exact Pokédex Holders you face are randomly chosen, and there will once again be pre-battle dialogue, although it will be different. Smaller Tournaments As explained above, there are four smaller tournaments before the grand World Tournament. Each tournament has some differences, which will be explained here. #The first tournament only has 16 participants, which means your character will fight 4 battles should they win all battles. In addition, the randomly-generated trainers will usually either have only two Pokémon on their team or they will use three of the weaker support Pokémon. Finally, you only have to knock down one Pokémon in the trainer's team to progress. #The second tournament has twice as much participants, for a total of 32 participants. Your character can therefore fight a total of five battles if they will all battles. You start having a chance of encountering Pokédex Holders starting from this tournament, and in addition, the randomly-generated trainers can have full teams, although you will still encounter trainers with weaker teams. Once again, you only have to knock down one Pokémon to beat the other Trainers. #The third tournament goes back to having 16 participants, but the randomly generated trainers will now have better AI and will use full teams. Also, you now have to beat two Pokémon instead of only one. #The fourth tournament is similar to the second one, although the trainers once again have full teams and better AI and you still need to beat two Pokémon instead of one. World Tournament The final World Tournament is a 32-trainer tournament, 22 of which are Pokédex Holders. The 10 other trainers are not ever fought by the player, being automatically defeated by other Pokédex Holders. The Pokédex Holders have very good AI compared to the trainers in the other tournaments, and you have to beat all of their Pokémon in order to process to the final match. Battle Frontier The Battle Frontier is a secondary mode that features 5 attractions with special battle rules. Beating these attractions will grant you a random alternate costume for the Pokédex Holder you play as. You will not get a costume multiple times, so if you have all the alternate costumes for your character already, you will get one for a random Pokédex Holder instead. Battle Factory At the start of the Battle Factory, you pick a Trainer of your choice. You must then beat 5 trainers that use random Pokémon, but there's a catch; once you beat a trainer, you have to swap one of your current Pokémon with them. In order to keep the mode balanced, some Pokémon are buffed or nerfed in this mode in order to account for the randomized team structures. You must beat two of the enemy Trainer's Pokémon in order to beat them. If you play the mode as Whitley, it plays a bit differently since she only has one Pokémon. Effectively, in the first two rounds, she gets to choose a Pokémon instead of having to swap her Foongus with another Pokémon. From the third round onwards, the rules are the same as any other trainer. Battle Arena The Battle Arena starts with you choosing a Trainer to use for the mode. You then have to fight 5 other Pokédex Holders consecutively. The mode's quirk are in their rules, which are very different from other matches. Instead of the match ending when you defeat a certain number of Pokémon the other Trainer has on their team, it ends automatically after a minute, and the two Trainers are judged based on three categories: *Mind; how aggressive is your Pokémon? The more attacks land on the foe's Pokémon, the more point this grants. Bonus points are also given for the total damage you deal, although it's generally better to use many quick attacks than a couple of strong attacks. *Skill; how accurate is your Pokémon? This category gives out more points if you successfully land most of your hits, while it gives less points if you miss most of them. *Body; how tough are your Pokémon? The amount of points given by this category depends on how much health your Pokémon have remaining. If one of the trainers somehow manage to beat all three of the opposing trainer's Pokémon within the time limit, they will automatically win. Multiplayer Battle Arena The Battle Arena also gives a two-player option which allows two players to locally fight eachother using the Battle Arena rules. Of course, beating the other player will not give you an alternate costume. Battle Pike The Battle Pike, like the other Battle Frontier attractions, starts with you choosing a Trainer. You will then have to go through 10 randomly-generated events before facing a final foe. Much like the mode this is based on, your Pokémon do not heal between events most of the time. There are 7 event possiblities: *You have to take down a single random Pokémon that is slightly stronger than the average Pokémon. *You have to take down a random Pokédex Holder which can use all three of their Pokémon. You must take down one of their Pokémon to proceed. *Same as above, except you have to take down two of their Pokémon. However, their AI is less advanced to make up for it. *A random curse is inflicted upon you. This event cannot happen repeatedly, and a single curse can't happen more than once per run. They wear out after the run ends. The curses are: **Health Curse: Lowers the total Health of each of your Pokémon's health. **Damage Curse: Lowers the amount of damage your moves deal and reduces their hitstun. **Defense Curse: Increases the amount of damage you take and makes your shield easier to break. **Speed Curse: Lowers your movement speed and increases the startup and endlag of your Pokémon's attacks. **Trainer Curse: Weakens your Trainer Skill in one or another way (for example Thunder Charge would take longer to recharge while Viridian Power would heal slower). Also adds a longer cooldown before you are able to switch Pokémon. *One random Pokémon in your team is healed fully. *Your entire team gets 1/3 of their total health restored. *Nothing happens. Once this is complete, you have to take down a Pokémon Holder. They have strong AI, and you must take down all three of their Pokémon to beat them. Battle Palace The Battle Palace is an unique mode in which you cannot control your Pokémon; you are only able to control the Trainer's actions, which include switching Pokémon and using their Trainer Skill. Your Pokémon is instead controlled by the AI. You start the mode by picking a Trainer and you fight five other Trainers as part of the mode. Multiplayer Battle Palace The Multiplayer Battle Palace allows you to fight another player locally using Battle Palace rules. As with the Multiplayer Battle Arena, this does not give you alternate costumes. Battle Tower The Battle Tower simply consists of a seemingly limitless set of consecutive matches that progressively get harder as the AIs get more advanced. This means that unlike the other modes, you do not get alternate costumes once you complete the mode, but instead, you get alternate costumes every 10 consecutive battles won. The amount of alternate costumes you get varies on the total streak; a streak of 10 only gives one costume, but a streak of 20 gives two, and so on. This makes it the best grinding spot for alternate costumes over time; by the time you win 50 battles, you'll have gained 5 more costumes than you would in most other facilities. However, it is also the hardest facility in the Battle Frontier. It is possible to quicksave your progress on the Battle Tower and come back later, additionally. You have to take down one of the foe's Pokémon to win, except on each tenth battle, in which you have to take down two instead. Notably, the Battle Tower is linked to an online leaderboard that displays the longest streaks. Free Battle If you simply want to fight a friend locally or fight a CPU-controlled Trainer, the Free Battle mode is for you. It simply consists of an one-on-one battle, in which the player(s) freely choses which Trainer they and the other foe play as. The player can also change the rules to include a time limit or to choose how many Pokémon each Trainer have to lose before losing. When fighting against a CPU, they're also capable of adjusting its strength. Online Battle Online Battle is split into two modes; the "Online Battle with Friends" and the "Online Battle with Others". Online Battle with Friends Online Battle with Friends opens up a menu in which you can see which players in your Friend List are playing the game. If they are playing the game, you can invite them to fights. The invite is specifically sent to the friend once they're in the main menu; it will not interrupt the friend while they're in the middle of a battle or most single-player modes. After this, you are free to do as many fights as you wish, with it working much like Free Battle, with the difference being that whoever wins each match gets to choose the rules; by default, the one who sent the invite chooses the rules. Online Battle with Others Online Battle with Others has you fight random Players online. You are able to choose a preferred amount of "stocks" each Trainer has, although the time limit is on by default. Beating other trainers increases an invisible value, while being beated by other trainers lower it. You will get matched with players with similar values if possible, which means more casual players will tend to fight more casual players, while pros will usually fight other pros. Training Training lets you pick a Trainer of your choice before sending you to a Training Arena containing a Wobbuffet that acts like a dummy. The player can quit this mode at any time, and the purpose of this mode is to let players be familiar with a Pokémon's moveset and practice combos. Trainer Skills that require blocking attacks or the such to recharge will automatically recharge after a few seconds instead. You are capable of opening up a training menu that lets you change various parameters to help you with your training: *Weight: Increases and decreases the weight and defense of the Wobbuffet. *Size: Increases and decreases the size of the Wobbuffet. If the Wobbuffet is made small enough, it turns into a Wynaut, although this has no effect on the actual gameplay. *Hit Counter: Allows you to view a counter showing how many hits you land to a foe in a combo. *Damage Counter: Allows you to view a counter showing how much damage a combo would deal to the foe. *Hitboxes: A toggle that lets you see the hitboxes of your Pokémon and their attacks. Trainers The game has a roster of 22 trainers in total, including all of the Pokédex Holders so far with the addition of Wally, who was temporarily one and was going to be a full-time one in the original magazine release of Pokémon Adventures. If you count their Pokémon, there are 64 Pokémon in total, which means the roster has 86 playable characters if you count both trainers and Pokémon. Pre-Battle Dialogue As part of the World Tournament mode, the playable Trainers will occasionally encounter eachother. This leads to cutscenes in which the Trainers interact with the other, complete with unique dialogue. Here is a link to the Pre-Battle Dialogue subpage. Arenas TBA Trivia *Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament features an option to switch Blue and Green's names in its option menu. This was added due to fan requests, as their names were swapped in the Japanese version of Pokémon Adventures, which causes a lot of confusion in the fanbase when talking about the two. By default, Blue is used for the character based on the rival from the Gen 1 games and Green is used for the character based on an unused character design from said games. **Similarly, there is an option to switch Blake and Whitley's names to Lack-Two and Whi-Two, their japanese names. *Mind Reader was considered as a Trainer Skill for Blue. It was cut because it was considered too similar to Pearl's planned skill, which would've had a similar effect, which is not helped by Pearl's achetype already being similar to Blue's. *Red was originally planned to use his Aerodactyl instead of his Snorlax. It was changed because the idea of a Offense/Support/Defense triangle fit a beginner character more than Defense/Balance/Offense. *Green originally used her Clefable instead of her Wigglytuff. However, Wigglytuff was considered to be more representative of Green than her Clefable. Clefable was planned to have a RNG-based move in the form of Metronome among other things. *Ruby originally had Rara on his team instead of Feefee, with Rara being chosen in order to avoid having two Water types on the same time. However, this was changed because Feefee is one of the most important Pokémon in Ruby's arc and because they filled relatively similar niches while fitting more with Ruby's weather gimmick. *Emerald was at first going to use his Mr. Mime instead of Sudowoodo. However, Mr. Mime had very little screen time and importance overall, serving little more than filler for Emerald's team. *Tula was planned instead of Brav for Black. The team would be based around a trio of a tank, a zoner and a support instead of the current "three different offenses" structure of the team. *White originally had Barbara, her Vullaby, instead of Gigi. This was changed because Vullaby didn't fit the team's overall archetype. *X was going to have Élec instead of Garma. This was changed because Garma had potential for a more unique transformation than Élec, whose Mega Evolution would've simply been an overall boost to its stats. Category:Fighting Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Poisonshot Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Pokémon (series)